


make sure that you know (i was lost before you)

by AppropriatelyStupid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, CEO Lena Luthor, Dancer Kara Danvers, F/F, Good Parent Lillian Luthor, Good Sibling Lex Luthor, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, Slow Burn, that should've been gay, wedding dance instructor au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppropriatelyStupid/pseuds/AppropriatelyStupid
Summary: When Lena Luthor's engagement ends abruptly, she finds herself continuing with the dance lessons that were meant for her and her fiancé anyway. Hoping to reclaim some of her childhood happiness, Lena finds herself making a deeper connection with her instructor than she anticipated.ORThe "Christmas Waltz" supercorp au that's been haunting me for days
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 37
Kudos: 212





	1. leave all our hopelessnesses aside

**Author's Note:**

> my mom watched this movie while i was visiting this week and all i could think was "wow this would be so much better if it was gay" and since katie mcgrath lives rent free in my head 24/7/365 it turned into a supercorp au rather quickly.
> 
> i've never written for any of these characters and also know nothing about dance so even i don't know how this'll shake out but it's still 2020 so who cares, ya know?
> 
> title is from "underneath the tree" by kelly clarkson
> 
> this is unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own
> 
> apologies if any of the spanish is wrong, it's been a long time since i studied it
> 
> rough idea of how many chapters it'll be but they'll probably all be about this long since i'm still working full time right now
> 
> this is more than i meant to put here so i'll stop now; hope you enjoy this! <3
> 
> UPDATE: added chapter count/title

Winter had well and truly settled across National City, even as the sun shone brightly through the buildings of downtown. Winter had come, and with it, approximately two million more things on Lena Luthor’s to-do list for the next three weeks. 

_ Who decides to get married on December 20th?  _ Lena thought, wishing she could be upset, but knowing she really only had herself to blame.  _ This is what I get for wanting a Christmas wedding.  _

Just as the mental list of preparations was on the brink of being overwhelming, Jess knocked on her open door and poked her head in, “Miss Luthor, Dave in the robotics lab finally got back to me and confirmed the new meeting time this afternoon so you’re officially free until your 1 pm meeting with legal. I’ve already called George to bring your car around for the cake tasting.”

“Jess, you’re a wonder,” Lena answered with a smile, standing to collect her coat and scarf from the rack by the door. “But please don’t make me ask you again to just call me ‘Lena’. You know too much about my life to be so formal.”

“Of course, Miss Lut- Lena. Now will you please go try these delicious wedding cakes?” Jess smiled, following her boss to the elevator. “And if you truly care about me at all, you’ll bring me a piece on your way back.”

Lena laughed, stepping into the elevator. “Of course I will. So long as you promise to have a kale smoothie waiting for me too. I can already feel the sugar I’m about to overdose on.”

The last thing Lena saw as the elevator doors closed, was a thumbs up from her assistant as she made a note on the pad in her hand. 

* * *

Fully settled into the warmth of her town car, Lena pulled out her personal phone, only marginally surprised to see nothing from Andrea.  _ Am I really asking too much for her to at least  _ pretend  _ to care about the smaller details?  _

A quick unlock and a couple taps found Lena listening to the voicemail greeting of her fiancé. 

“Hey Andrea, just checking in. I’m on my way to the cake shop now so I’ll see you in a few. Bye.”

Lena hung up and sat staring at her phone for a few moments. She wasn’t usually one for melancholy this time of year, Lena loved Christmas and always had, but something just kept nagging at the back of her mind lately. 

Things had been hectic since Andrea had rather unexpectedly proposed on her birthday just over a month ago. Lena wouldn’t lie and say she wasn’t surprised, she had been sure she’d probably marry Andrea at some point, she just wasn’t always sure if the feeling was reciprocated. Some days Lena felt that doubt creep back in,  _ like today, _ but Andrea had been supportive of the quick wedding, knowing how much Lena loved the holiday season. 

Feeling the car slow as it pulled to the curb, Lena shook her head to clear her lingering thoughts. She was here to select her wedding cake, with her fiancé, for her dream Christmas wedding.  _ Positive thoughts, Lena; it’s the most wonderful time of the year. It’s going to be great!  _

* * *

It wasn’t going great. 

For a start, Andrea was late. ( _ Okay so it was only five minutes but still!) _

Lena was just sitting down with the chef when Andrea arrived in a whirlwind. 

“Hey. Sorry I’m a little late, you know how lawyers can be sometimes.” Andrea greeted her with a kiss to the cheek as she sat down next to her on the showroom couch. 

Lena returned Andrea’s greeting with a polite smile and turned back to the chef. “No worries, dear. Jane was just about to walk us through the different options.”

“So, this first option is a vanilla cake with raspberry filling. Fairly basic, but it’s popular for a reason.” The chef explained with a smile. The cake had three square tiers, designed to look like a stack of wrapped presents. 

Lena and Andrea both leaned in, forks ready to try the first cake. She had just slid the bite into her mouth when she heard ringing coming from either side of her. With a finger held up in apology, Lena turned to find her phone, feeling Andrea do the same next to her. 

“What do you want?” “¡Hola, papá!”

“No, Lex.” “Sí.”

“No, Lex.” “Sí, perfecto.”

“Absolutely not, Lex.” “Sí.”

“Goodbye, Lex.” “Adiós, papá.”

“Apologies, needy brother.” Lena explained, slipping her phone back in her bag. 

“Sorry, dad had a question he thought couldn’t wait.” Andrea smiled, turning back to Jane. “So that first cake was delicious, what’s this next one.”

The women listened as the chef explained the second cake; this one, with more traditional round tiers, alternated between silver-grey and white fondant. Lena was nearly convinced the snowflakes applied to the sides were sparkling. Beneath the fondant found a red velvet cake with a white chocolate cream cheese filling.

Lena had just taken a sip of water after trying the second cake when she heard a phone ring again.  _ Don’t sigh, your phone rang too.  _

Andrea had an apologetic smile as she slid the phone from under her leg. She was already standing to answer the phone as she swallowed the piece of cake she had tried. “I’m so sorry. I have to take this. Lena, keep going, I know you’ve got a meeting after this.”

Lena made sure to clear the scowl she was sure was on her face as she turned back to Jane. “You heard my bride-to-be.” Lena continued, the smile on her face almost too charming, “tell me about this last beautiful cake here.”

Jane smiled and walked Lena through the last cake, “Now, I know navy blue is unexpected for a Christmas theme but I found it really pairs well with the silver and golds on the ornaments. This one is a champagne cake with a strawberry mousse filling.”

Lena tried the last option and began ranking the three choices in her head. A flash of movement to Lena’s left had Andrea snagging a sample of the last cake before returning to her phone call in the corner.  _ Well at least she tried all of them... _

“Is there one you’re leaning toward, Miss Luthor?” Jane asked, directing Lena’s focus back to the chef in front of her. 

Lena glanced back at Andrea, deep in conversation, “Andy, is there one you like best?” 

A quick thumbs up was all the answer she got.  _ What the hell am I supposed to do with that? _

“Doesn’t really answer my question, dear.”

“Whichever you like best is fine.” Andrea answered, realizing she needed to end this call soon, if the look Lena was giving her was any indication. 

With a sigh, Lena turned back to the chef pointing to the second option, “I guess we’ll go with this one.” It was the simplest as far as decoration was concerned but it reminded Lena of a winter wonderland. It was exactly the vibe she was looking for.

“A beautiful choice, Miss Luthor.” Jane answered, standing to bid the couple goodbye. “Feel free to call if there’s any other questions you might have.”

“Thank you again for getting us in on such short notice. We really appreciate it.” Lena said, shaking the woman’s hand. “Oh, before I go, could I get a couple pieces of this to go? I promised my assistant a taste as well.”

* * *

Lena made it two steps onto the sidewalk before she rounded on her fiancé. 

“Is everything okay? It feels like you’re somewhere else today.”

“Just some minor drama at work; you know how it can get.” Andrea answered, finally looking up from her phone, her driver also presumably en route. 

“As long as everything is okay? It just feels like we’ve been a little distant lately.” 

“Everything is fine, mi querida.” Andrea smiled, leaning in for a parting kiss to Lena’s cheek as she spotted her driver rounding the corner. “There is something I need to talk to you about, but it can wait until dinner tomorrow night. I’ve gotta go put out this fire and I’ve got that early meeting tomorrow morning.”

Andrea already had one foot in the car before Lena remembered what she wanted to ask. 

“Oh! Were you able to schedule the ballroom lessons?” The look on her fiancé’s face was all the answer she needed. “You forgot, didn’t you?”

“I’m so sorry. I was going to do it this morning but then this drama at work started and-“ Andrea answered, phone already ringing again in her hand. 

“It’s fine. I’ll take care of it. I think Sam mentioned a place, so I’ll ask her about it this afternoon.” Lena said, trying her best to catch the sigh she felt rising. 

A quickly mouthed “thank you” was all the answer Lena got as the car door closed and pulled away. She turned back to her own phone, her sigh finally finding its release as George pulled up with her own car. 

_ Right. Guess I can add ‘find a dance instructor’ to my to-do list... _


	2. will you quit kicking me under the table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again,
> 
> not sure if this chapter length is the fluke or if ch 1 was but turns out i found a stride on the very long flight that produced most of this chapter...
> 
> any mistakes are still mine (i'm pretty sure my tenses are all over the place but yolo)
> 
> anywhozzlebee, hope you enjoy it as much as i lowkey did writing it <3

Lena’s been back in her office for less than an hour when her best friend pushes her way into the room. 

“Where’s my cake? I saw the box on Jess’s desk so I know you brought some back.” Samantha Arias is nothing if not direct. It was one of her best qualities as a CFO… and one of her worst as a best friend.

“Red velvet with white chocolate cream cheese filling.” Lena pushed the boxed slice across her desk, “and a promise that I won’t tell Ruby that aren’t going to wait to try it with her.”

“That’s cold-blooded, Luthor. What’s it really gonna cost me for your silence?”

“Nothing too costly; just an answer to my next question...” Lena pauses, the suspicion on Sam’s face clear as the sky beyond her balcony. Lena sighs, already knowing how her friend will respond, “preferably without any, contemptuous, reactions.”

If anything, her best friend is  _ more _ suspicious of what’s coming. “Okay…”

“You mentioned a dance studio Ruby used to go to a while ago; do they teach more than just kids?”

“I thought Andrea was supposed to book the dance lessons.” The reaction is immediate, and exactly what Lena expected. 

“Sam-“

“How much has she actually helped you with the planning? Did she even make it to the cake tasting?” 

Lena can’t help but sigh again as she turns to look out the windows behind her; she should’ve expected this conversation to crop up eventually. 

Sam has always had a rather impersonal relationship with her friend’s girlfriend-turned-fiancé. When Sam first met Lena in college, she’d already been on and off with Andrea for 3 or so years. Sam came into her life while they were off-again as the strain of the long distance between MIT and UCLA took its toll. 

From Sam’s perspective, it had always seemed like Lena and Andrea had a more casual relationship than one headed for a happily ever after; from what she saw of Andrea, that is. It had always been clear that Lena was more invested in making them work, while Andrea seemed to only stick around because, at the end of the day, the Luthor name was a great ally to have in the tech world. L-Corp was one of the biggest tech companies around, after all. 

If she was honest with herself, Lena could understand where Sam was coming from; Andrea wasn’t really one to go out of her way to socialize with Lena’s friends, and to be fair, Lena didn’t much care to interact with Andy’s; mostly she couldn’t fathom how her fiancé maintained a friendship with Veronica and Siobhan. After having to endure them through her brief two years at boarding school, Lena knew she’d forever keep her distance from them. 

As far as Sam was concerned, Andrea was only ever someone that showed up to be on Lena’s arm when there was going to be good press. Hell her friend was engaged after managing to be on-again for barely a year and she didn’t even live with her fiancé yet. 

Lena leaned back in her chair, not at all prepared for the conversation she was about to have. “Sam-“

“No, Lee. I know you love her but honestly I just don’t understand. Yes she agreed to the quick wedding but  _ what _ has she  _ actually  _ done to help you plan it? I know you’re both busy CEOs but I only see one of you making time for this.”

“Okay, first of all, she was at the tasting, thank you very much.” Lena continued before her friend’s scoff could become another argument, “and second, while yes we are both busy, L-Corp is far more established than Obsidian and, as such, requires less attention on short notice. In case you haven’t noticed, you and I have created a pretty well-oiled machine here.”

Sam sat back, finally opening the cake box in her hand and pulled a fork from the inner pocket of her blazer. “Don’t think you can distract me with compliments, Luthor.”

“Did you really bring a fork in your jacket?”

“Yes,” Sam dug in, spearing a bite of the cake. “Now, I’ll drop this for now, because this cake deserves my full attention, but you know I’m just trying to look out for my best friend, right? You’re too good a person to be hurt by anyone other than me when we take Ruby paintballing.”

Lena turned back to her friend fully, a smile back on her face. “I know, Sam. And I appreciate it, truly, but everything with Andy is just fine.”

She paused, watching Sam shovel another bite of cake into her mouth, already halfway through the piece. “So, this dance studio?”

Clearing her throat, Sam finally shifted back to the intended topic. “Yes, the studio Ruby went to has classes for all ages and purposes. It’s called Argo Dance.” Lena was already sitting up again, ready to Google the company. “It’s actually not far from your apartment; that’s part of why I picked it for her. Made it easy to get to her after the classes.”

Lena was waiting for the website to load, already a bit doubtful considering how long it was taking. “This site is… something…”

Sam leaned forward to get a look at the computer screen, chuckling as if unsurprised. “Oh wow. They haven’t changed it since Ruby first went. I promise that’s not indicative of the quality of instruction, though.”

At Lena’s clearly doubtful expression, Sam continued. “Ruby absolutely loved Kelly. She’s been going during the spring for two years now, I think? Whenever she’s not in soccer season, basically. If you don’t trust me, then surely you can trust your goddaughter.”

“Well she is the more trustworthy of the Arias women.” Seeing no online appointment system, Lena reached for her phone to call the studio. 

“That’s the spirit,” Sam smiled, popping the last bit of cake into her mouth as she stood to head back to her own office, tossing one more dig over her shoulder as she went. “Now let’s hope you can get your lovely fiancé to the classes.”

Lena just rolled her eyes, listening to the ring of her phone as she waited for someone to answer. After longer than was encouraging, her phone ended the call, having timed out without an answer. Lena found herself staring at the device in shock as she heard Jess announce the arrival of her next appointment. 

_ What self respecting company doesn’t at least have an answering machine? _

* * *

Lena tried calling Argo Dance for a second time as Geoff drove her to dinner that night. A bit to her surprise she was once again left listening to the call ring through until it disconnected.  _ I swear they said they’re open until 8 pm today… _

She found she didn’t have too much time to dwell on the poor set up of the company as her car stopped in front of the restaurant. It was the night of her biweekly dinner with her mother and brother; this week, being Lex’s turn to pick, found her looking up at the facade of the newest hipster brewery to grace the streets of National City. 

Shaking her head at the predictability of her older, man-child of a brother, Lena proceeded into the building unsurprised to learn her mother was already there. Lillian always did have a knack for making Lena’s idea of “early” seem like she was 20 minutes late. 

“Lena, dear, there you are. How was your day?” Lillian greeted her daughter with a kiss to each cheek and a quick squeeze to her shoulder. 

Lena smiled as she joined her mother at the table. “Oh, you know, another day, another attempt by petty men to bring me down. I see Lex hasn’t graced us with his presence yet?”

“You and I both know it’ll be another 30 minutes, minimum, before he’s here. Assuming he even remembers dinner is tonight. So, which petty man did you have the pleasure of taking down today?”

They were seated at a table in a back corner of the restaurant, clearly separated from the main floor and where it was blissfully quiet compared to the rest of the space; almost surely a request by her mother. 

Lena smiled as she decided which story she would share first. To anyone that might overhear them, Lillian seemed almost disaffected and wholly uninterested in what her daughter had to say, though Lena knew better. 

A childhood of being raised by rather distant parents and then a marriage to a man that cheated and drank his way into an early grave had left Lillian Luthor with a rather cold appearance to anyone that didn’t know her; those who did, knew her two children were the most important thing in her life. 

Lena didn’t learn until she was nearly out of high school that not only was Lionel her biological father, but that Lillian was the reason she was adopted by the Luthor’s at all. 

When Lena was born, Lillian was already more than used to the fact that her husband couldn’t keep it in his pants, but knew it was better for her son to stay and make the best of it she could. In the end, Lillian was the first to learn that her husband had been sloppier than usual and had sired another child. 

On a whim, just after her birth, Lillian flew to Ireland and found Lena with her mother in their small village outside of Dublin. Unsurprisingly, Lionel had not been forthright about his married status and Lillian spent most of the visit assuring Lena’s mother that she bore them no ill will.

It was thanks to Lillian that Lena’s mother received the child support Lionel owed, and then some. It was also thanks to Lillian that, at the sudden and unexpected death of her birth mother, Lena was picked up within two days and brought to live with the Luthor’s full time. 

Lionel, a shadow of a presence in her life so far, was less than pleased; he didn’t enjoy being reminded of his inability to be faithful or that his wife of nearly 20 years knew all about it and was handling it with more grace than he deserved. 

“He better remember dinner is tonight; he picked this place and I can’t say I’m all that impressed so far.” Focusing back on her mother, Lena smiled again. “Lord and Edge seem to have a competition going to see who can make more idiotic business proposals before I eviscerate them in front of the entire board, but that’s hardly new.”

Picking up the wine list, Lena was surprised to find a rather decent selection. “At least the alcohol in this wannabe club seems promising.”

The two continued with some banal small talk after ordering some drinks and a couple appetizers that almost sounded promising. They were both already on their second glasses of wine when they finally heard Lex making his way through the floor of the restaurant, seemingly greeting every table on the way. 

Lex finally arrived at their table, looking back over his shoulder at the heart of the restaurant. “Why are we all the way back here, I could get us moved to a table in the middle.”

“Why are you 30 minutes late to a dinner that’s always Monday at 6?” Lena rolled her eyes, her mother had been exactly right. 

“This table is just fine, Lex. I like to actually be able to hear my children when we have a conversation.” The look he received was more than enough to get him to sit down. 

“Are you two seriously having wine at a high end brewery and distillery? How are we related?” Lex didn’t wait for an answer as he flagged down a waiter to order a drink. 

“It’s only Monday, Lex, I prefer to save the heavy drinking for nights where I  _ don’t _ have a company to run the next day. You should know that, considering...” Lena’s raised eyebrow said everything she didn’t. 

After Lionel died suddenly in her first year at MIT, Lex had taken the helm of LuthorCorp with no small amount of complaining. He had stuck it out just long enough for Lena to finish college before he passed the reins to his little sister. 

“You and I both know you were always going to be the one running the family business, Lee. Everyone knows I’m better suited for investing in companies than running one.”

For all her teasing, Lex was right. While they were both well into the genius level IQ, he just never had the patience for the dealings that came with running the largest tech company in town. He also didn’t quite have the knack for invention that his baby sister seemed born with. 

When the waiter arrived with Lex’s drink, the three ordered their meals; Lena  _ did _ have a company to run the next day after all. 

Seeing that Lex was still half distracted looking around the restaurant, Lillian turned back to her daughter. “So how is the wedding planning going?”

“Everything should be on track. Andy and I had the cake tasting today. And I’m calling a studio to set up our dance lessons.”

“I still don’t understand why you didn’t hire a planner to take care of all this.” Lillian said, reaching for her wine again. “Surely you have enough on your plate already.”

“I do, but I’m only planning to get married once and I’d like to have a say in making it what I want.” It wasn’t a new idea for Lena to have to explain. 

“Who plans to get married once anymore?” Lex asked, tuning back into his family. “And why the hell are you going to take dance lessons?”

The matching raised eyebrows was answer enough to his first question. Lena would swear she saw him shudder just a bit. Lex would deny it wholeheartedly while wondering how they managed to pull off the same look with no blood between them. 

“Because, dear brother, I am, in fact, a well known CEO of a rather large company, who is marrying the CEO of a rapidly expanding company. It might be a private ceremony but I’d be a fool to expect nothing to leak to the press and some of us prefer to  _ not _ look like an idiot.” Again Lena couldn’t help but roll her eyes at her brother. “Besides, I always enjoyed my dance lessons as a child. I think it’ll be fun to dip back into it for a bit.”

Now it was Lex’s turn to roll his eyes. “Yes but you weren’t  _ good _ as a child, Lee.”

Lillian scoffed, reminding the two she was there at all. “Lex, you know very well that that’s not true, stop antagonizing your sister. Wedding planning is stressful enough without you being… well, _ you _ .”

Lena couldn’t help but snicker as her brother nearly sulked in his seat. At his glare, Lena just stuck her tongue out at him, happy to be in the company of some of her favorite people. Even if her brother was an idiot. 

* * *

Dinner arrived soon after, effectively halting any more bickering between the siblings for the rest of the night. Lex was fidgeting as soon as he finished his meal, clearly eager to get to the next part of his night out, so the family said their goodbyes and separated outside the restaurant. 

Lena checked the time as she waited for her car to come around.  _ 7:34? May as well try this studio again… _

Hoping she might have better luck now that it was closer to closing, Lena tapped the number on her recent calls. Just like the two previous calls, her phone rang through until it was dropped. 

“What the fuck kind of business runs like this?!” Only after she noticed Geoff standing on the curb, did she realize she had spoken out loud. 

“Everything alright, Miss Luthor?”

“No, Geoff… or, well, technically yes-“ She wasn’t doing anything to make her evening driver  _ less _ concerned as she slid into the backseat. 

Now settled in the driver’s seat, Geoff caught her eye in the rear view, “Heading home, Miss Luthor?”

“Yes-“ Lena started before cutting herself off. “Actually, drop me at 35th and Sycamore. I have a stop to make and I’ll walk home from there.”

Sam had been right; Argo Dance was only about four blocks from her apartment. She wasn’t entirely convinced about taking lessons there, no matter how much she trusted her goddaughter, but she just  _ had _ to meet the people in charge of this place. 

_ What kind of self-respecting businesswoman would I be if I didn’t stop by and tell them how terribly they were running things? _

* * *

Now that she was standing in front of Argo Dance, Lena was utterly shocked. She fully expected to find a run down looking store front with a busted sign that had no place in this neighborhood. What she found was, by all accounts, a charming little space between a bookshop, that Lena actually frequented at least once a month, and a cafe that Lena is sure she’d tried a few times. 

_ How have I  _ never  _ noticed a dance studio here? _

She was just about to head for the door when movement in a second floor window caught her eye. She watched for a moment as a second body came into view, moving together through their dance.  _ Both women too. Well that’s a bit promising at least,  _ she thought, finally crossing to the door.

The interior left her nearly as shocked as the exterior had. Only nearly, though. What was clearly the reception area, had a handful of chairs along the front window and side wall with a tall counter along the opposite wall… with no one behind the counter.  _ Shocking. _

Lena walked further into the space, hoping to spot someone.  _ Anyone.  _ She could see what looked like a dance space just off the reception area and what looked like a hallway to the back of the building with cubbies along the wall. An oddly placed mirror showed a glimpse of a staircase behind the wall of the front desk.  _ So they  _ do  _ have a second floor… huh.  _

“Hello? Does anyone actually work here?” Lena called out, standing in the middle of the room, still utterly baffled as to how this was a functioning business. “Hello?!”

A crash from down the hallway was her only indication so far that there was actually someone else in the building. “Just a second!”

Lena waited until a slightly disheveled man stumbled into the front room. He looked to be on the shorter side for a man, though it was hard for her to gauge considering the height of the heels she usually wore to work. He was wearing what looked like a button up and sweater vest combo set and his short brown hair appeared intentionally a bit messy. While she hadn’t thought to double check who owned the company, Lena was comfortable assuming this was not the “Kelly” that Ruby spoke so highly of. 

“How can I help-“ His voice seemed to fail as soon as they finally made eye contact. “How- you- what- how?”  _ Right, so he recognizes me… or he doesn’t know how to talk to women? Please, if there’s a god in this universe, let it be the former? _

“YOU’RE LENA LUTHOR?!” She couldn’t help but flinch at the volume. “Oh god. I’m so sorry. That’s so rude of me. I just- I’m sorry, I’m just such a huge fan of your work. The innovations you’ve made since taking over L-Corp are revolutionary!”

Clearing her throat, Lena tried to summon her most polite smile. “Well it’s always nice to meet someone who appreciates my work.” She looked around slightly before focusing back on the man in front of her, “do you work here?” 

“Oh god. I’m so sorry. Again. Yes. I work here, yes. Sorta. Well part time. Kinda.” Lena didn’t know anyone could ramble quite so much. She watched as he cut himself off with a deep breath. “Sorry. Yes. My name is Winn, how can I help you tonight, Miss Luthor?”

“Well, I’ve been calling all day to book lessons for me and my fiancé but no one has actually answered? Is that something you can help with?” She wasn’t at all sure Winn could help her with something that seemed simple enough but he was, as far as she could tell, the only person around at the moment, and time was tight before her wedding day. 

“Yes, actually I can!” Now behind the counter, Winn picked up a paper to hand her. “We are having a super-mega-Christmas dance series discount.”

Lena knew her eyebrow was surely in her hairline at that. “And what does this entail, exactly?”

“So, it’s 10 private lessons, for an amazing low price,  _ plus _ a free 30 minute evaluation.”

Glancing up from the paper, Lena hesitated. “You know, 10 lessons is a bit more than I planned. I was hoping for something a little more, fast-tracked?”

“Oh, of course, I’m sure you’re incredibly busy.” She was preparing for Winn to offer her an alternative when he seemed to find some confidence instead. “But, with all due respect, Miss Luthor, it’s your wedding dance! People will be no doubt filming it and no matter how hard you try it will probably become public? Surely you’re here because you know this and want to ensure it’s not anything to be embarrassed about?”

_ Huh, so maybe he is good at this.  _ “You might be right about that. I’m sure my brother would love for something horribly embarrassing to happen.”

As she contemplated how much work it would be to get her and Andrea to the studio at the same time on 10 separate occasions, Winn made his final push for the sale. “Plus, I mean, you want it to be special, right? Well, special takes some practice.”

“Oh I’d listen to him, if I were you.” Lena was so focused on mentally checking her schedule that she hadn’t even noticed the other woman enter the room. When she turned to face her, Lena found herself unable to stop her jaw from dropping just a bit. 

The woman now standing next to her at the counter was properly beautiful. Watching as she wrapped her scarf and settled her jacket, Lena realized she was one of the women she’d seen dancing through the window. The long blonde hair tied up in elaborate braids was the giveaway.  _ Must be a student. _

“Is that so?”

“Oh yeah. You’ll want 10 classes  _ minimum. _ ” The woman couldn’t seem to maintain eye contact but seemed pretty confident in her assertion nonetheless. 

Winn chimed in again, “Maximum results require maximum effort. Plus, we have the best teachers in town.”

“Well, my goddaughter does speak very highly of this place.” Lena knew it would be a lot of work but she could already feel herself getting excited about getting to dance for so long. 

The woman next to her was finally ready to leave and was headed to the door but added a final thought as well. “Oh they’ll have you dancing like a pro in no time.” With a final little wave, the woman was out the door and Lena was turning back to Winn to arrange the first appointments. 

“I’ll have to schedule most of them later, once I have a chance to talk to my fiancé about times but you've got me convinced.”

Winn was beaming, “Excellent! I promise you won’t be disappointed. Both instructors are phenomenal dancers.” Lena caught the unexpected information provided; Winn was apparently  _ not _ one of the instructors.

Lena took the card from Winn indicating the first scheduled appointment and felt a genuine smile grow as she bid him goodnight. Something in her felt like she could trust that this was exactly what she needed to do. 

Starting the short walk home, Lena felt her excitement grow as she texted the information to Andrea.  _ Damn I can’t wait to dance again. Maybe I can even get them to revamp their phone system while I’m at it... _


	3. blue is where i've been, green can't buy me you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not gonna lie, getting through this chapter was very tough... one character just really made me stall out but hopefully i'm over that...
> 
> the entire second half of this chapter happened with "evermore" playing in the background and i don't know if it helped or hurt but it's at least as happy as i'm gonna be with it
> 
> p.s. big shout out to chan and christy for letting me rant at myself in the gc and for also sharing any and all katie mcgrath pictures we come across

When Lena wakes up the next morning, it only takes a moment for her good mood from the night before to sour completely. The sky outside her room is as dark as the downtown city lights allow, and all it takes is a half-awake glance at her phone for her expression and mood to match.

It’s been at least 8 hours since Lena had sent Andrea the information about the dance lessons and all the response Lena has is the “read 10:57 pm” under the message. There’s no reply; no thumbs up emoji; not even one of those convenient, but inexplicably annoying, reactions to the information. 

As Lena waits for her first coffee of the day to finish brewing, she can’t help but feel like something ominous is hovering just outside her awareness. 

* * *

Lena had tried to put the lingering feeling of unease out of her mind by the time she’d settled into her office. She had a full day of meetings and calls ahead of her, a busy week designed to lighten the load in the weeks closer to her wedding day and the subsequent holidays. 

Jess comes in at 7:30 on the dot, as always, new coffee in hand and ready to review her boss’s busy schedule on the tablet in her other hand. 

“Good morning, Lena.” She hands over the coffee immediately, refusing to comment on how obvious it is that her boss’s mood is worse than it was when she left the night before. “No major changes to your day. Dinner is confirmed for 6:30.” 

Lena looks at the schedule on her own tablet, making sure there’s nothing she needs to clarify prior to the appointments. “Did you get my email about the two lessons I’ve booked? I’ll get the rest to you as soon as I confirm times with Andy.”

“Yep, those have both been added. Additionally, the florist has the arrangement samples ready to review; would you like them sent here or your penthouse?”

Leaning back in her chair, Lena considered the options briefly. “Today is pretty full so let’s send them to the penthouse. Let Henry know they’re coming and to have them sent up. I can look them over after dinner tonight.”

Jess nodded, already taking the necessary steps to get it done. “Sounds good. First appointment should be here in about 10 minutes so I’ll let you get to chugging that coffee.”

Lena smiled, chuckling at the wink Jess sent her way as she turned to head back out to her desk. 

“Thank you, Jess!”

_ Maybe today won’t be as bad as I thought it would… _

* * *

It wasn’t until nearly 6 pm, as Lena was finally packing up her office to head to dinner, that she allowed herself to acknowledge how terrible her day had been. 

Every meeting had seemed like a battle. Even what should have been easy follow ups and progress reports had made her feel like she was trying to pull teeth with chopsticks… and without painkillers. 

Finally settled into the back of her car, Lena felt like her whole body let out a sigh of relief. Today had, hopefully, been the last day of wall-to-wall meetings until the new year and she was on the way to one of Andrea’s favorite restaurants for dinner with her fiancé. Lena did  _ not _ think about the fact that she still had not heard from her all day. 

It wasn’t long before she found herself at a quiet table near the back, glass of red wine in hand, waiting… and waiting… and then waiting some more…

Six-thirty had come and gone with no sign of Andrea. She tried to not let it get to her; she knew things at Obsidian had been a bit hectic lately, but the phone tucked on the table next to her bread plate remained frustratingly silent.  _ Seriously? Not even a text  _ now _?! _

It was nearly 6:50, just as Lena was about to pick up her phone to hunt down her fiancé, when she saw her being led to the table. 

Lena watched as Andrea finally sat down across from her, still typing something or other on her phone, with barely a “hello” sent her way. Lena couldn’t help but think that the day really was just awful.

“I was starting to get worried; I haven’t heard from you all day.” The tone got Andrea’s attention more than the words; her phone was slid onto the table.  _ At least she put it face down. _

“Sorry, I misremembered my schedule.” She thanked the waiter who had just poured her a glass of wine for her. “I thought we’d made the reservation for 7.” 

“You could have texted.”  _ I did  _ not  _ just see her roll her eyes at me! _

Maybe it was her long day, or the second glass of wine she was already on, or the conversation she’d had with Sam the day before. 

Or maybe it was just Lena finally reaching her breaking point with Andrea’s blasé attitude.

“I said I was sorry. You know I’m busy right now.”

“I get that, Andy, but I’m not exactly swimming in free time yet I can still reply to my  _ fiancé _ about wedding details or if I’m running late to dinner.” Lena was confident even the salt shaker could feel the tension rising around their table.

“Well, like I mentioned yesterday, there's something I need to talk to you about and that’s partially connected.” For someone normally oozing confidence, Andrea couldn’t seem to maintain any sort of prolonged eye contact.

_ Well this should be good… _

“Something tells me I’m not going to enjoy this conversation.” Lena let her fingers dance around the stem of her glass; she had a feeling she would need it soon.

“It’s nothing terrible.” Though she said it with confidence, Andrea could tell that Lena wasn’t buying it. “It’s just that I might need us to postpone the wedding a bit.”

If Lena had actually been holding her wine, the glass would have shattered right in her hand. “Postpone. Postpone the wedding that’s in less than 3 weeks. What the hell are you talking about, Andy?”

_ I knew today was going to be shit… _

“Lena, you know my father and I have been working towards an expansion of Obsidian, it’s just moving faster than I anticipated and I need to be able to focus on it completely.”

Taking a deep breath, Lena begged herself to just hear her out before she did anything she’d regret. “Exactly how long were you thinking you would need us to delay?”

“Only 6 months or so; a year at most, probably.”

“A YEAR?!” Lena knew she was loud when she saw tables around them startle along with her fiance.

“At most! It’s just with the amount of time I’ll be spending back and forth to Metropolis… it’s hard to start ‘together forever’ if we’ll be on different coasts.” Andrea finished her wine and was looking for the waiter for a refill, far calmer about this conversation than Lena was comfortable with.

“Why is this just now coming up?” Lena felt her suppressed frustrations with Andrea rising to the surface again, waiting for their chance to finally spill over again. “Wait. Did you say Metropolis? Why would you be in Metropolis?”

“After reviewing all our options, the board determined it’s the best location for an Obsidian expansion. I told you this.”

Lena was sure she was in shock as she sat staring in disbelief at the woman across from her.

“You absolutely did not tell me that the decision had been made and that it was going to be Metropolis.” Lena knew that it was rare for her to forget anything, let alone the news that the woman she was planning to spend her life with was going to be living 3,000 miles away.

“I swear I told you last week. But like I said, I probably only need 6 months to get this going and then we can get married whenever afterwards.” Lena would have flipped the table if it wasn’t for the attention she would draw or the alcohol she would spill.

“Surely you can’t be serious. Andy, there’s no way it doesn’t take closer to a year. And what exactly is your plan for after the wedding? Long distance never worked for us in the past; I doubt a certificate and some rings will change that.”

Their waiter chose this moment to return, long enough to pour more wine and be asked for more time with the menu, so Lena forced herself to sit back in her chair and work through the information that had been dumped on her in the last 10 minutes.

As much as she said she was in love, Lena knew in the deepest parts of her soul that her relationship with Andrea would not survive the scenario she was facing. She so desperately wanted to blame Sam for the doubts that were solidifying and evolving into reasons to walk away completely. Fortunately, for Sam at least, Lena knew this was everything that had broken them in the past; evolved from petty college disputes to fully formed adult problems.

Andrea was the first to find her voice as the waiter moved to the next table. “We’re not children anymore, Lena. We can make it work if we want to. We’ll both have our companies in both cities; we can just split our time.” Andrea was the picture of nonchalance. Lena was almost ready to hit her for it.

“It’s not that simple and you  _ know it _ . Yes, L-Corp has a branch in Metropolis, but that’s all it is; a branch. I run my company from National City and National City only. The expansion you were planning for Obsidian will require it to be run from the new location; which until tonight I expected would be much closer.”

Lena took a sip of her wine again; needing a moment to prepare herself for what she was about to do. “I don’t think I can do this, Andy…”

She heard the sigh from across the table. “Okay, fine. We’ll stick with the wedding on the 20th and I’ll do what I can to delay the expansion a bit.”

Lena just shook her head. “I’m not just talking about the postponement. I don’t think I can marry you.”

The silence that fell around them was deafening. She could see Andrea getting ready to say something else, so Lena cut in quickly.

“This isn’t our only problem and we both know it; it’s just taken more time than it probably should have to accept the writing that’s been on the wall.” Lena let out a resigned sigh before she continued. “Even when we were at our best, we never really  _ worked _ . You know I only want to do this once, and I just don’t think this is the ‘once’ anymore.”

Lena expected Andrea to argue.  _ Hoped _ she would argue. Hoped she would do  _ anything _ that appeared to be fighting for them; for  _ her. _ All Lena saw across from her was resigned acceptance.

She finished her glass of wine as she steeled herself for one final moment.

“Good luck with the expansion, Andrea. I hope it’s everything you want it to be.”

Lena was gone from the table before Andrea could respond.

* * *

Once Lena was out of the restaurant, she just started walking. She didn’t want to wait around for her car where Andrea could potentially find her again, so a quick text later had her driver set to meet her around the corner instead. Then she called Sam.

_ “Hey, what’s up? I thought you-” _

“Can I come over? I need to talk to someone; ideally my best friend.” Lena didn’t even let Sam finish her question as she turned the corner and spotted her driver already waiting for her.

_ “Of course. Ruby and I are just about to eat a quick dinner but you’re always welcome.”  _ She could hear the concern in her friend’s voice.  _ “Besides, Ruby has been bugging me to see you again anyway.” _

Lena let herself smile just a bit at that; she had missed her niece, too. She relayed the destination to Geoff and then settled into the back of her car and tried not to think about everything that had happened in the last 30 minutes.

_ Today really was a shitty day, huh? _

* * *

Objectively speaking, it was still early when Lena let herself back into her penthouse.

She had stayed at Sam’s for almost 2 hours, letting Ruby distract her from the implosion her relationship had experienced until she had to go to bed. It was a school night after all.

Once it was just the two of them, Lena told Sam everything; every moment since they had last seen each other that ultimately led to her breaking off her engagement.

Sam had let Lena talk herself through most of it, knowing she didn’t have much to add after their conversation the day before. It had also been clear that Lena had needed to say it all for herself, to both process and finally accept that she had made the right decision in the end.

After she had finished the story, and Sam had offered whatever support and encouragement she could, Lena found that she was exhausted. Her day, that had been frustrating throughout, had ended with her emotions being fed through the wringer, so soon after she had left with a hug from her best friend.

Lena had made it two steps into her home when the relative calm state she had finally managed was shattered. Spread across her dining room and kitchen were half a dozen floral arrangements waiting for her return. 

The ring that still sat on her left hand suddenly felt like it was connected to an anchor as she stood surrounded by the reminder of everything she would now have to cancel. Already planning how much of a bonus she would be giving Jess for her help, Lena removed the ring Andrea had given her and left it on the table by the door to be dealt with the next day.

It was only as she crawled into her bed that Lena remembered the one set of plans that she would likely have to handle herself.

_ Shit. I need to call to cancel those damn dance lessons… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear kara is in this story... eventually...


	4. always watching, never reaching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, Merry Christmas, if you celebrate!!
> 
> Next, I did NOT expect this chapter to take me so long but I'm finding I have less time on this trip than I thought. Also it feels like I blinked and it was suddenly Christmas Eve and I hadn't even dipped into the biggest chunk.
> 
> But ANYWAY, never mind all that, it's done now at least.
> 
> Can't say when the next will come since I get to go home to my cats in a few days but hopefully it won't be too long. 
> 
> Okay that's enough out of me. Hope you enjoy the chapter, let's get this story rolling shall we?

_ I’ll be in the office around 7 this morning; come see me whenever you have time _ .

It took a moment for Jess to register the text in front of her. Lena had sent it nearly an hour prior which meant she knew, without question, that her boss was already sitting behind her desk. 

She glanced at the time:  _ 6:23 am _ . 

_ Good thing today is the rest day for my workout, _ Jess thought, throwing off her blankets to get ready for what was sure to be a long day. 

* * *

When Jess pushes her way into Lena’s office, new coffee in hand, just after 7, she finds an empty office. 

When she had left the night before, she was sure she wouldn’t see Lena in the office until at least 8 am, as was usual after her boss had dinner with her fiancé.

When she saw Lena’s text this morning, she was sure she would find her already looking exhausted and on her third cup of coffee.

Just as her confusion is about to set in, she hears the elevator ding behind her. Turning back towards her own desk, Jess watches as her boss steps out of the car, bag on her shoulder and her phone in her hand, clearly just arriving for the day.

Jess finds that she’s still a bit off-kilter as she watches her boss, fresh-faced but a bit somber, stroll in around 7 exactly as she’d claimed she would.

“Good morning, Jess.” With a small smile in thanks, Lena accepts the coffee from her assistant and continues to her office. “When you have a moment, come see me. I have some tasks I’ll need your help with today.”

“Good morning.” Jess finally finds her voice, turning to follow her boss. “I was actually just on my way on to see you when you got here. What can I help you with? Is it something for the gala tonight?”

Lena lets herself settle fully into her chair before she replies, taking a long sip of the fresh coffee.

“No, no. Nothing about the gala. I know everything has been on track for that for weeks.” 

If Jess didn’t know better she’d say her boss almost looked nervous before she continued.

“This is more of a  _ personal _ request…” Lena trails off but a nod from Jess has her picking up her train of thought again. “Andrea and I broke up last night. I’ll need your help with making sure things get canceled and anyone who needs to be reimbursed gets what they’re owed.”

It’s only her many years as Lena’s assistant that keeps Jess from reacting beyond slightly raised eyebrows.

“Of course, Lena. Whatever you need. The schedule is still light for today so I should have more than enough time; just let me know who you’d like me to contact.” Jess hesitates for just a moment, unsure of the reaction to her next question. “Would you like me to make any changes to the guest list for tonight?”

Again, Jess is surprised, but this time by the slight smile on her boss's face when she answers. “That won’t be necessary. Any representative of Obsidian, Andrea or otherwise, is still welcome. Tonight is for charity, after all.”

Jess nods and is about to step back out of the office when Lena continues speaking, hesitation clear in her voice. 

“There is one more task I’d hoped you could take care of for me. It’s a bigger ask than the others though, so I understand if it’s too much…”

Jess watched as Lena removed a small box from her purse, placing it on her desk as if it might explode in her hand. She has it secured in her own hand before Lena can start what is sure to be a rather uncharacteristic ramble.

“I’ll have this couriered over to Miss Rojas this morning.” Jess gives her boss a smile, moving back towards her own desk to get the day started. “Get me that list of whatever you need me to take care of whenever you’re ready.”

* * *

Lena watched as the door to her office closed behind her assistant, sitting back in her chair with a sigh of relief. Knowing Jess was willing to help her deal with the fallout of her broken engagement was a relief for which she was already immensely grateful.

_ Okay, first things first, let’s figure out what I’ll need her to cancel. _

Lena spent the next 20 minutes making a list of everything that needed to be taken care of before separating most of it onto a list for Jess to address, while also mentally tracking just how much her assistant’s Christmas bonus was increasing with every task.

She had just moved  _ “collect floral arrangements from penthouse and donate” _ to Jess’s list when Lena felt a sigh build, looking at the last item on the list:  _ cancel dance lessons _ .

It was easily a task that Jess could complete, yet she still found herself hesitating. Something was pulling at Lena to take care of this one on her own. She told herself it was because of how difficult the studio was to get a hold of, though she wasn’t entirely sure she believed herself.

A glance at the time showed it was just after 8.  _ May as well try and catch someone as they open. _

Lena pulled up the number and turned on the speakerphone as it rang. She had just sent Jess the list of tasks when her phone hung up, timed out like every other attempt. Lena was positive that even Jess could hear her groan in frustration.

_ Seriously, who the fuck runs a functioning business this way… _

* * *

By 4 pm, Lena finds she is already back at her penthouse to prepare for the gala that night. 

Her day had left her with so little to do that even a surprise lunchtime visit from her brother wasn’t enough to derail her schedule. 

Unfortunately, this also meant that it was barely 4:30 and all she had left to do was zip herself into her dress. 

It was only after Lena caught herself staring fruitlessly into her fridge for the third time in 20 minutes that she decided to just finish getting ready.

_ I’ll still be too early but maybe I can stop at this damn dance studio on the way. _

Lena had attempted a second call after Lex had finally gotten bored of her earlier. Exactly as she expected, the call had once again gone completely unanswered. 

Now, finished getting ready and just waiting on her driver, Lena decided to give them one more chance to answer before she marched down there to tell off the owner for terrible business practices. 

The panel by the door had just dinged to announce her driver was ready, when the call dropped off… again. Lena wasn’t sure she’d ever rolled her eyes so hard. 

_ Well isn’t that a big fucking surprise... _

* * *

The drive to the studio was a short one and Lena found herself there in no time at all. A couple was just pushing their way back onto the sidewalk as she got the door and made her way into the space for a second time that week. 

Just as before, the front reception area was completely empty. 

“Hello? Is anyone actually here?”

Lena stopped to try and hear where someone might be in the building. She could hear music coming from somewhere and found herself too impatient to wait for anyone to come out. 

Pushing further into the room, Lena tried to deduce where she might find an employee. The studio just off of reception was mostly dark, lights dimmed.  _ Probably empty then.  _

She found herself at the bottom of the stairs she had spotted on her first visit. It was hard to tell if anyone was upstairs but was saved from deciding on her next move when she heard the music cut off.  _ That sounds like it was behind me.  _

Turning towards the hallway behind her, her next target became rather obvious. From where she stood, Lena could see at least two doors, one clearly open with light pouring into the hallway like the sun at the end of a tunnel. 

As Lena moved towards the room, she took in the new details of the space. The cubbies she had spotted from reception lined most of the left wall of the hallway. Most were empty, all but confirming they were used by students when they attended lessons. A handful at the very end were filled with multiple pairs of identical shoes.

Movement caught her eye as she finally stepped into the doorway of the lit dance space. A blonde woman, clad in head to toe black, was just moving towards a chair in the back when Lena realized she should probably announce herself again. 

“Hello? Sorry if I’m interrupting but-“

A squeak effectively cut Lena off. The blonde, who had just been turning to sit down, dropped suddenly into the chair, nearly tipping from the odd angle. As she righted herself, Lena realized she recognized her as the woman that was leaving when she had booked her lessons. 

Wide eyes met hers from the now steady chair as she started talking again. 

“Sorry! I’m so sorry; I didn’t mean to startle you. It’s just, there was no one up front, and as far as I could tell this is the only occupied room and-.”

Lena cut herself off as she realized she was heading towards a ramble. She had moved further into the space, not wanting to feel like she was shouting across the wide dance space, and found herself at a bit of a loss as bright eyes remained locked on her own.  _ What is wrong with me today; I never ramble this much.  _

“No, it’s no problem.” The voice that came from the blonde was raspier than Lena remembered. Clearing her throat, the blonde continued. “I, uh- I just wasn’t expecting anyone so soon. My class isn’t for a little while, still.”

The silence between them grew as Lena caught blue eyes taking in her outfit. She knew she was overdressed for the studio, even with her fluffy navy coat covering most of her dress. Lena felt her hands itching to start fidgeting when the blonde suddenly shook her head, seemingly remembering she was doing something when Lena startled her. 

“Are you looking for someone?” 

Lena watched as the woman sat changing her shoes, swapping for what looked like a pair of well-loved Converse. Still feeling a bit thrown by the intensity of the looks she’d received, she found her own throat needed clearing as she answered, to address the reason she was here at all. 

“Yes, the owner, actually. They never answer the phone here. You’d think they’d at least have a voicemail set up if they aren’t going to use a virtual receptionist.”

“Hmm. That’s a good idea. I should probably look into something like that.” The blonde stood, leaving her removed shoes next to the chair, and made her way towards a surprised Lena. 

“Wait.  _ You’re  _ the owner? You let me think you were a student!” 

The smile Lena received was as bright as the eyes above it. Her reply came as she reached up to remove her hair tie, shaking out long waves from the tight bun it had been in. 

“Oh! Well that was Winn’s first sale! I wanted to help him out. Plus, he really is a big fan of yours. Spends  _ weeks _ talking about every piece of tech you release. I’m Kara, by the way.”

Still a bit baffled, Lena met the outstretched hand with her own. Her firm grip was met with equal measure from the woman now in front of her.  _ Kara _ . 

“I’m Lena, though I suppose you know that already.”

Kara smiled, scratching the back of her neck as she broke their eye contact to look at the floor. “Well, even if he wasn’t a fan it’d be weird to not recognize the city’s ‘biggest philanthropist and most eligible bachelorette’.”

Lena felt herself blush at the description. The article it had come from had been published in last month’s issue of CatCo magazine. When Lena had seen it, printed in high gloss across a cover with her face, she swore she’d never do another favor for Cat Grant. 

Lena was saved from having to formulate a response when Kara's wide eyes met hers again. 

“Sorry. That- I didn’t mean to- I don’t usually read stuff like that. It’s just, my friend James actually did the shoot for that cover, and his sister, Kelly, is my partner so of course we have a bunch of copies because it’s his first major shoot for CatCo and-“ Kara was still talking but Lena felt herself losing the thread until Kara seemed to catch herself. 

“Sorry! Sorry, my sister tells me I have a rambling problem. You’re obviously here for a reason. What can I help you with?”

Lena felt her own head clear, now reminded that she was, in fact, at the dance studio for a reason. She couldn’t help but sigh at the thought. 

“Right. Yes. Well unfortunately I’m here to, uh- I have to cancel.”

“You booked lessons for a wedding dance, right?”

“Yes. I believe we were booked with your wife.”

Kara’s head tilted and face scrunched at her answer. If Lena didn’t know better, she’d think she was looking at a confused puppy. 

“I don’t have a wife. Oh! You mean Kelly! No, she’s like a sister. That’d be so weird.” Kara’s nose scrunched again at the thought before her eyes widened once more. “Not- not that being with a woman is weird. I’m not- my sister is a lesbian. And so is Kelly, actually. I’m not- I didn’t mean- I’m bi so like, it’d be great to have a wife someday. But not Kelly. Though Kelly is great! When- when I said ‘partner’ I meant  _ business  _ partner, not  _ partner  _ partner.”

Lena was quickly understanding what Kara had meant about having a rambling problem. She couldn’t fight the smile as she decided to interrupt the blonde before she could dig herself deeper into her hole. 

“Kara! Kara, it’s fine. That was my mistake.”

“Right! Okay, sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me today. Anyway we, uh- we usually ask for 24 hours notice but since you’re new I’ll let it slide this time.”

Lena was sure she had whiplash by now. One moment Kara is bumbling her way through every thought in her head and the next she’s throwing out smiles that could only be accurately described as roguish. Lena shook her head slightly to try and refocus. 

“Did you have an idea of when you’d like to reschedule for?”

“No, I uh- I need to cancel the whole series.”

The smile dropped off of Kara’s face immediately. “Oh. That’s a different story. May I ask why?”

“Personal reasons.” Lena felt bad for the terse reply when she saw Kara shift back slightly. She couldn’t seem to stop herself from explaining further. “There, um- there’s no wedding so, there’s no dance.”

“Do you want some coffee?”

Lena blinked at the question. “What?”

Kara at least had the decency to look a little sheepish. “Sorry! Sorry, I’m not trying to blow you off. I want to continue this conversation. I just- I was just planning to go next door when you got here and if I don’t go now I won’t have time before my next class.”

As she trailed off, Lena couldn’t help but notice how hopeful Kara seemed. A glance at the watch on her wrist told her she’d still be much too early to the gala.  _ I did just sort of barge in here. And I still haven’t actually gotten anything canceled.  _

“Sure. I- I could use a coffee.” Lena felt the smile she got was bigger than coffee deserved. 

“Great! It’s just next door.  _ Noonan’s _ . Have you ever been?”

Lena felt herself nod as they moved back towards the front of the building. 

“A few times, I think? I go to the bookstore on the other side of you every few weeks. I was actually surprised to discover there was a dance studio so close to my apartment and that I’d somehow missed it when I come down this way.”

Lena watched as Kara grabbed a small backpack from under the front reception desk and moved around the counter. “Yeah, it was only recently that we were really able to update the facade. We looked a little forgettable before that.”

The sun had fully set since Lena had first arrived and she couldn’t help but scrunch into the fluffy lapels of her coat as they stepped into the early December evening. With a jolt, she realized she hadn’t seen Kara grab another layer of any kind. 

“Don’t you want to grab a coat? It’s a bit colder tonight.”

Kara had just locked the front door,  _ be right back _ sign flipped in the window, when she just shrugged. “I’ll be okay. I run pretty warm usually, and we’re not going all that far. Plus, I like to sit in front of the fireplace when I can.” 

It was a quick few steps to the cafe next door and Lena couldn’t help but smile when Kara slipped ahead to open the door for her. 

“What would you like? My treat, since I insisted on coming here.” Lena opened her mouth, argument ready, when Kara beat her to it. “No. No argument. I’m making you jump through hoops just to finish a very simple conversation so I insist.”

Lena found she couldn’t argue the point; it was true after all. 

“Fair enough. Just a hot tea is fine; any flavor will do, I’m not picky. My assistant would agree I don’t need any more coffee tonight, even if my day isn’t quite over.”

Kara smiled at her again. “Perfect. One hot tea coming up. It looks like the fireplace is claimed but go ahead and grab a table wherever. I’ll be right over.”

Lena watched Kara practically skip to the counter before she turned to find a table. The fireplace seating was occupied, so Lena looked at the table options. There were plenty to choose from so Lena headed for a high top on the side wall. As comfortable as the big chairs scattered throughout the cafe looked, Lena knew the dress she currently wore would be the most comfortable on the taller chairs. 

The table she chose was far enough from the door, and close enough to the fireplace that she found herself too warm in her big coat. Slipping it off to hang on the back of her chair, Lena took a seat facing the main space and found herself watching the blonde now waiting in the short line. 

When asked later, Lena would insist she had no idea why she agreed to getting coffee with Kara. That it had nothing to do with the muscles that were clearly defined through the tight, black, long sleeve shirt Kara wore, still easy enough to spot in the warm light of the cafe. 

Lena would insist she didn’t know what motivated her to prolong their interaction, while steadfastly ignoring the heat that had settled over her when she had caught Kara’s eyes slipping over her in the studio. She would insist that it  _ wasn’t _ because she felt something when the blonde smiled wide enough to show every perfect tooth. Because she  _ didn’t _ . 

_ I don’t.  _

Lena was pulled from her thought spiral by a loud scrape against the tile floor and the crash of a chair tipping over. Glancing around she quickly caught sight of Kara, moving a table back into place and picking up the fallen chair. Kara kept glancing her way, eyes wide again, absentmindedly rubbing her hip as she righted the furniture. 

Lena felt herself smirk. She didn’t have confirmation yet but she had a suspicion of what suddenly had Kara fumbling. Lena met her eyes, felt an eyebrow arch, and watched Kara trip over air before she caught herself and finally made it to the table.  _ What are you doing, Lena? You literally just broke up with someone.  _

Even with scolding herself, Lena couldn’t help but feel a bit pleased by Kara’s apparent reaction to the dress she had selected for the gala. She had picked the dress weeks ago; a snug black number that hung far off the shoulder, leaving collarbones and cleavage heavily on display. 

When she’d picked it, she’d worried it might be too much… worried Andrea wouldn’t like it... worried she would like it but not in the way Lena was hoping.

Now, watching Kara stumble through a cafe of people, eyes struggling to stay on her own, Lena couldn’t find it in herself to worry what anyone thought. 

“Are you okay? I didn’t expect a dancer to be quite so clumsy and unaware of her surroundings.” Lena was smiling at Kara, who was still clearly not fully focused on her words. 

“Golly…” It came out in a whisper, exhaled as Kara pulled herself into the chair across the table. “You- you look- wow.”

Try as she might, Lena couldn’t stop the light blush at Kara’s words. Having had her fun, Lena decided to explain rather than continue teasing the blonde.  _ No matter how much fun I’m finding it. _

“My company is hosting a fundraising gala tonight. I was ready early so I figured I’d just come by the studio since I can never get someone on the phone. What’s with that, by the way? You should really have at least a voicemail set up.”

“Oh good, so you don’t just dress like this all the time. I was worried that the suit from the other day was what you consider casual.” 

Lena hoped her own blush wasn’t as obvious as the one staining Kara’s cheeks as she realized what she’d just revealed. 

Kara decided to just blow right past it, “I’ll actually let you in on a trade secret. No dance studio  _ ever _ answers their phone. We’re all too busy  _ dancing.” _

“Well that’s just not true-“ Lena found herself cut off as Kara jumped off her seat, her name already being called to pick up their drinks. 

“Hold that thought.” Kara was back in seconds, thankfully without the trail of destruction this time. “I got you an Irish tea they carry that I like sometimes. I don’t usually go for tea but I had this one once and it was actually really good. What? Why are you looking at me like that? Do I already have food on my face?”

It was unlikely that Kara knew her life history, yet Lena couldn’t help the soft smile she knew was on her face. She also couldn’t seem to help sharing more than she ever would with someone who is, objectively, a complete stranger. 

“No. No food.” She accepted the mug, letting the porcelain warm her hands. “Thank you. Irish tea is perfect. I was actually born in Ireland, so I probably would have picked it for myself, too.”

“Well I’m glad then.” Kara’s smile was just as soft. “I hope you’re not in too much of a hurry; I forgot to ask for it to-go.”

“Oh no. This is fine. I’d still probably be too early so if anything it’s better if I drink this here.”

“Perfect then. So Ireland, huh? I don’t really hear much of an accent?”

“I only lived there until I was about 4. I moved to the US after my mother passed so it only really shows up on a handful of words.” Lena was, once again, refusing to analyze why she was being so open suddenly. 

“Oh, wow. I’m sorry to hear that. I know how tough it can be to be adopted and moved to another country.” Lena opened her mouth, a million questions springing to mind when Kara continued. “My parents died when I was 11. We lived in a tiny town on the Russian border. I was supposed to live with my aunt when I got here but she was dealing with some big health issues and couldn’t really take care of me. 

“Luckily she had a good friend who didn’t hesitate to foster me with her family, and then make it official when my aunt passed away too.” 

If Lena hadn’t already been shocked about her own inability to stop sharing, she would’ve been shocked by Kara’s. 

“Sorry. We keep getting off topic. You came by the studio for a reason." Kara took a sip of her coffee and cleared her throat, refocusing the conversation. "Now I know you said you don’t need the lessons because of, well, the  _ reason, _ but I think you should keep the lessons.”

It was Lena’s turn to tilt her head in confusion. “Why would I keep the lessons if I don’t have a dance to learn?”

“Well, and hear me out, you could just learn a dance for yourself. I think you’d be surprised how it can lift your spirits.” 

Lena found herself watching Kara, looking for a motivation hidden behind the bright eyes and understanding smile. Kara continued her pitch after a sip of her own drink. 

“I mean this in the least selfish-businesswoman-hoping-to-keep-business way possible, by the way. You just seemed so excited when you were signing up, and I’d hate for you to miss out on that just because the reason changed.”

Lena stared at her. Kara made it all sound so simple. 

“I’m a fairly busy person, though. I don’t exactly have time to be dancing for myself.”

“Well, with all due respect to a 'very busy person', you were going to make time for it before; why not still make time for it even if it’s just for yourself?”

The teasing was clear, albeit surprising, and yet Kara’s smile never wavered. Lena could see the sincerity in her eyes. She was just about to respond when Kara spoke up again. 

“Besides, the evaluation is free no matter what. If you do that, and decide you still don’t want to continue, you can cancel everything. So what do you say, Miss Luthor?”

When Kara finished, she took a bite of the pastry she had bought so Lena took the opportunity to finally find her voice again. 

“Please, just Lena is fine.” Kara gave a nod in acknowledgment. “I  _ was _ actually looking forward to dancing again. I used to dance when I was younger, before too many advanced courses took up all my time.” 

Lena explained before Kara could ask. The smile Kara gave her was one of the wider ones of the night.  _ I wonder if her cheeks ever hurt from smiling so much.  _

“I knew it! I could tell you had some history with dance. You have a naturally fluid movement. I could see it when you walked.”

Lena couldn’t help it when she felt her eyebrow raise again, smirk falling into place. “You are  _ very _ observant.”

“It’s my job to be observant.” Kara had flushed red immediately but found it in her to keep their eyes locked, her voice finding a rasp once more.

_ CRASH. _

They both jumped from the loud noise behind the counter. An employee had dropped a handful of metal pitchers on his way to the sink. 

Lena shook her head, trying to clear it of whatever moment they had just had.  _ It wasn’t a moment. We barely know each other. We don’t have  _ moments _.  _

Distracting herself with another sip of her tea, Lena glanced at her watch. It was suddenly much later than she expected. 

She refused to label the feeling she got as disappointment. 

“I actually do need to get going now, however you’ve got yourself a deal. I’ll do the evaluation, just for me, and see how I feel about the rest then.”

Lena slid gracefully from her chair, turning to pick up her coat. She smiled when Kara stood as well, hands out to help her into it.  _ How chivalrous of her.  _

Lena used every ounce of control she had left to not gasp when she felt Kara’s warm fingers brushing her bare shoulders.  _ Keep it together, Luthor. You’re a grown ass woman.  _

She had managed to school her features back into a polite smile when she turned back to Kara. “Thank you again for the tea. And for being so understanding about the lessons.”

Kara smiled again, holding her hand out for a parting shake. “It was my pleasure. I look forward to seeing you soon. I don’t think you’ll regret keeping the first appointment.”

Lena shook her hand, once again startled by the strength she felt in Kara’s grip. “I hope I don’t regret it either.”

Lena picked up her clutch and headed for the door with one last smile from Kara. She couldn’t explain the feeling buzzing through her; outright refused to think about it too deeply right now.  _ Ignorance is bliss, after all.  _

It’s not until she’s settled into the back of her car and finally on her way to the gala that Lena realizes she doesn’t know how she’ll explain keeping the dance lessons to her best friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara, kicking the door of my mind palace: YOU KNOW I'M IN THIS STORY RIGHT?!
> 
> this chapter is brought to you by the plumerias i got tattooed around my katie-dancing-as-metallo!lena tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> on twitter @legoandrey if you wanna talk about our lord and savior katie mcgrath <3


End file.
